WWF: The Real Story
by rocky3188
Summary: What its like behind the scenes of the WWF


The WWF  
  
(The real story of the hardships of being in the WWF) Featuring the Rock and other WWF characters.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THE NAMES, SHOWS, PPV'S, ETC. ALL BELONG TO THE WWF.  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter One-The Rock- Smackdown  
  
Vince McMahon entered The Rock's locker room and signaled it was time for his promo. Dwayne took form of The Rock's personality he was so used to, and walked out his door.  
  
"Hey Vince, The Rock is getting the last word, correct?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Doesn't The Rock always?" Vince commented with a smirk.  
  
"Well yeah, but I could get interrupted and somebody come out and kick my ass…"  
  
"Kick The Rock's ass you mean…just don't make those kind of mistakes on the mic, Dwayne, it could turn you into a heel." Vince said, semi- seriously.  
  
"Oh The Rock wouldn't want to do that to the millions…" Dwayne replied. He continued walking past Vince and up the small stairs leading up to the ramp.  
  
"Hey Rock, getting ready for your promo… If I remember correctly Stone Cold wants to interrupt and Stunner you…but he changed his mind, he didn't want to ruin your first time as Undisputed Champion…" one of the music engineers said.  
  
" How thoughtful of him, just remind him of who I am…"  
  
"Will do," the engineer pushed a button that was labeled Rock, and his music hit, and in came the roar of the fans, as he stepped through the curtain.  
  
He got the rush of anxiety walking down to the ramp, but The Rock never showed fear or anxiety, if he did, the character of the Rock would be lost, and the character of the late Rocky Maivia might take place, but maybe not.  
  
He went into the ring and stood on the turnbuckle and slung the Undisputed Championship up in the air. Posing for the thousands in attendance. He did the same to the other corner turnbuckle as Lilian Garcia handed The Rock a microphone.  
  
He waited for the rocky chant to subside, and began the promo.  
  
"Finally, the Rock has come back, to Atlanta!" he said, and the crowd cheered endlessly, and he raised the eyebrow just for the fans.  
  
"Ever since the Rock won the WWF Undisputed Championship last night at No Way Out, the Rock felt as if something was not right. And after some thought, The Rock realized that it was the WCW title. But let the Rock make this clear, some great champions held this belt, but the fact remains, is that it's still WCW. Now the Rock knows, that Vince changed this belt to the 'World Title,' well World Title or not, it does not, and will not, ever be WWF. So the Rock says this, how 'bout we just give this title to something that deserves it, the fire…" Dwayne knew that he had just sent a message to all of the WCW superstars that were now out of business, but they probably knew that this was just for the storyline, and wrestling fans all over the world to start hating WCW, basically hinting that they were coming back to invade the WWF again.  
  
Then Vince McMahon's music hit, and the crowd booed. But the fans didn't know the real Vince McMahon; they didn't know what kind of man he was. When he's not working in the WWF, he's nothing like the asshole that he is on TV. But that was just Linda's opinion, the Rock thought he was and ass either way, so it didn't really matter to him.  
  
"You know Rock, you've got a point there, but what would some of the WCW say about that? Huh Rock? Do you really want to put down the likes of Goldberg, Sting, or maybe even Ric Flair, do you Rock?" McMahon asked, and evil smile was beginning to play across his face. Dwayne thought that he was acting pretty well, the audience, if they were smart, would think that maybe one of the superstars would come back.  
  
"Well the Rock says this, The Rock could've whooped all their candy asses, but let the Rock get this straight, make it to where even you could understand…this is the WWF, the WCW should be with the WCW, not here." Dwayne stared down Vince, but Vince still had the evil grin.  
  
"Rock, you actually think you could beat the WCW, if you do, why don't we just see if the entire WWF could beat the WCW!" Dwayne didn't know what to think. The scrip said that WCW was wiped out of business; Vince changed the script, and the entire Federation…  
  
"So are you turning on the WWF, the exact thing that you helped create? But if you are, IF you are, The Rock might as well come up the People's Ramp and kick your candy ass all over Atlanta." Dwayne dropped the microphone and had intentions of really kicking his ass. He walked slowly up the ramp, and thought what else could go wrong for the Federation…  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Rock, if you want a piece of me, why don't you try to go through these guys first." Vince stepped aside and out through the curtain walked Goldberg, Sting, Buff Bagwell, and Jeff Jarret. They all walked up face to face with The Rock…then Kevin Nash's music hit, and the crowd roared to its feet, and he too, walked through the curtain and stood up to the Rock. Vince stood behind them.  
  
"So Rock, you think so lowly of them know?" Vince asked, but then the WCW turned around and started pounding on Vince, Dwayne told them to move, picked up Vince, and Rock Bottomed him right on the steel stage…Dwayne picked up the mic.  
  
"So Vince, who's talking know? If ya smelllllllllllllll, what the Rock, is cooking!" Dwayne threw the mic down on Vince, and The Rock and the WCW's top superstars all walked through the curtain and into the backstage.  
  
"Well Dwayne, you got the last word…" Vince said, clutching his lower back…  
  
"Did that hurt? Look I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just, that wasn't on the script…" Dwayne replied.  
  
"Well, I sort of changed it, because when they showed up, I didn't have anything else for them to do…"  
  
"How long are they gonna be in the federation, because the fans are starting to get tired of this Invasion crap…"  
  
"I don't know, probably awhile, until we can get another plan, we have got to get the ratings up…out of 5 last week's Smackdown measured a 3.2, that's not good." Vince said, looking off.  
  
"The Rock's show? Smackdown? Well, I don't know, but if we don't do something, we're in a shits creek without a paddle…"  
  
"What about you defending your title tonight against a returning superstar?" Vince asked wonderingly.  
  
"Give me the name of that returning superstar…" Dwayne replied.  
  
"Well, maybe, Shawn Michaels, or, since Goldust hasn't been in action since the Rumble, how about him?"  
  
"Hmm, Shawn Michaels, Goldust, what about them both at the same time? Triple-Threat for the Undisputed Championship, but don't you think that that would be unfair for the other superstars, I mean Goldust and Shawn Michaels, have they even proven themselves worthy to face the Rock for the Undisputed Championship?" Dwayne suggested, a suggestion that even The Rock would wonder about…  
  
"Well how about Goldust versus Shawn Michaels, versus Stone Cold, Versus, Triple H, a fatal four way elimination match to determine who will face The Rock on Raw is War…"  
  
"Sounds good to me, it would sound good to the Rock, most definitely. Why don't you, since I just kicked your ass, go tell Michael Cole to interview you, then tell the fans that."  
  
"Vince, what are your thoughts on what happened just a moment ago?" Michael Cole asked Vince.  
  
"Michael, I don't really know what to think. I mean, I paid those WCW bastards to kick the Rock's ass! Shouldn't they do what I tell them to do? They're out of a job, I give them money to kick the Rock's ass, and they blew me of! They had a chance to be on the WWF roster, and then they decide t be on the Rock's side. Gosh, why don't we just make a team Vince and a team Rocky, yeah? Well, that's not gonna happen…you know what, I have an idea. We're going to have a match tonight to determine who will face the Rock for the Undisputed Championship on Raw. The competitors are: Goldust…Shawn Michaels…Stone Cold…and Triple H. Now get out of my face!" Vince told him, and then walked away.  
  
Dwayne sat at ringside to measure the talent of the superstars, but he already knew who was going to emerge victorious. It was all on the card, every single match for Smackdown, had a winner determined, days before the show was actually aired. But as The Rock found out first hand earlier that night, Vince always had something up his sleeve, so maybe the card was changed.  
  
All the competitors facing off looked healthy enough to lose to him on Raw, or win for the way things have been changing in the federation. Shawn Michaels looked overly impressive in his first time wrestling in a televised even since, maybe 2 years ago.  
  
Goldust was still a weird, sick…Freak…and Triple & Austin really did a number on each other. It was actually well played out from the beginning, as Dwayne thought it would be, of course, Earl Hebner made many slow counts. When Hebner counts it's so unrealistic, he acts like it was a close count, when truly, it should be a three count, but that was his problem, not Dwayne or the Rock's problem.  
  
Out of the blue Viscera's music hit and he, much to Dwayne's surprise, started attacking everybody in the ring, which forced the ref to call a disqualification. Taking the opportunity, Dwayne turned into the Rock and went to the ring and Rock Bottomed everybody that moved. He sent a message to everybody…but still in the back of his mind, who was he going to face at Raw? Not that it mattered to Dwayne or the Rock, he'd probably win anyway, because he usually wins, but was he going to face Viscera, Austin, Triple H, Roody Joo, the thought remained in his mind… what has happened to the Federation. In his mind it has completely fell apart, even the creator of it all, Vince McMahon, probably didn't know who The Rock was going to face on Raw.  
  
Speaking of the devil he walked right into Vince…  
  
"What the hell was that Vince, who am I gonna face on Raw?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Well Rock, you have two options, either to face me or to face them all in a mini Royal Rumble for your WWF Undisputed Championship…" he replied.  
  
"And the contenders would be?" Dwayne wondered, what the hell is wrong with him, the federation is supposed to be composed and to know what's going on and to put on a good show…  
  
"Vince, which is me, Viscera, Stone Cold, Triple H, The Rock, that would be you, Goldust, and Undertaker and Kane…"  
  
"And whoever throws the last person over the top rope is the winner?"  
  
"Correct Rock, see you Monday…"  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter. The next segment will be:  
  
2.1  
  
2.2 Chapter 2- Stone Cold- Raw 


End file.
